A conventional electric actuator is moved on a fixed frame by using convey equipment that is attached thereon, within the length of the frame, such that it has no function of self-expanding like an oil hydraulic cylinder or pneumatic cylinder.
Moreover, the conventional electric actuator should stop by the application of the load according to the performance of its own motor, at the time of rotating in a backward direction.